Data Management and Biostatistics Core The objectives of the Data Core are to facilitate high-quality research by (1) organizing and maintaining the Consortium, Repository, and project databases to maximize accessibility while maintaining strict confidentiality; (2) developing and maintaining on-line data entry systems and other computer-based tools that facilitate the entry, storage, manipulation, and retrieval of data generated by each project as well as project management; (3) developing and applying modern statistical methods for the analysis of Consortium data (4) providing methodological consultation in research design and biostatistical planning, (5) administering the STRONG STAR Data Repository. Dr. Mintz has been Director of the STRONG STAR Data Core since the inception of the Consortium. He will be joined by Dr. Ralitza Geugorguieva of the Yale School of Public Health. Dr. Mintz, jointly appointed in Epidemiology/Biostatistics, also serves as Director of the Psychiatry Department's Biostatistics Core. Dr. Mintz is a seasoned research methodologist and applied biostatistician, with over four decades of experience collaborating in clinical research and directing data and statistics cores. During his career at UCLA Psychiatry, he directed the Semel Institute Biostatistics Core and the Data and Statistics Cores of the VISN 22 MIRECC and the UCLA Alzheimer's Center. Dr. Geugorguieva brings expertise in methodological development of models for longitudinal data, assessment of risk, and the application of innovative statistical approaches to clinical trials data including mixed and mixture models and tree-based methods. The STRONG STAR Data Core supports all of the clinical projects for the STRONG STAR Consortium with full-featured Internet-based data entry and project management systems. In addition to ensuring high-quality data by providing features such as double data entry, field and logical validation, flagging of discrepancies for later adjudication, scoring algorithms, and control of participant entry in multiple projects and duplicate records, the Core has provided projects with tools for matters such as adverse events and DSMB reporting, complex randomization schemes, barcode scanning, scheduling, online PDFs of source documents, multi-speed online video streaming for training, and other innovations. A current focus of the Core is the development of research applications for mobile devices including smartphones and tablets. Dr. Mintz consults regularly with Consortium investigators on the planning and analysis of their research projects, including development and clarification of research aims and formation of testable hypotheses, study design, sample size planning and statistical analysis. During the past year, he and the Core participated in the planning and analysis of data for more than 30 poster and panel presentations at national conferences.